She Said Yes
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: Katie didn't know that when she called the previous tenant of her new apartment to come get his mail, she'd be face to face with her own destiny. A Randy Orton/OC one-shot, written for CrazyRKOlover.


**She Said Yes**

For Katie, the day had been just like any other. She had spent the day working at the local animal shelter. Her plan had been to go home, make an easy dinner and settle down on the couch to watch NCIS. Nothing special, but it was an easy relaxing evening after a day working with abandoned animals who needed a home. Her job always made her heart ache a bit. If she could, she'd bring every animal home with her to keep as a pet.

She grabbed the mail on her way up to her apartment, chuckling to herself when she heard her dog Bart, barking excitedly as she approached the front door. She spent a couple minutes giving him attention, before giving him his dinner. She checked her messages for a moment, listening to an extensive one from her mother, before heading into the kitchen.

She had only lived here for two months, but she was in love with this apartment. There was something about it that just clicked with her. Plus, the landlord had been more than accommodating on her rent, since the previous owner had left abruptly due to his career taking off. She had never met the previous tenant, but he'd kept the apartment clean and in good shape.

As she rifled through her mail, she paused seeing several envelopes addressed to a Randall Orton. The name sounded familiar, and after checking her lease agreement, she realized that Randall Orton had been the apartment's previous occupant. Since his number was listed on the agreement, she called him, leaving him a message about some of his mail being delivered to his old apartment.

She went about her business, making a quick meal of chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. She had just finished mashing her potatoes when her phone rang. As she answered it, she was almost surprised by the deep, pleasant male voice that greeted her.

"Hi, this Randy Orton returning your call. I was thinking of coming to get my mail since I'm in the area, is that all right with you?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Katie agreed easily. "Just stop on by. I'm assuming you don't need directions." She joked.

A deep, hearty laughed responded to her joke. "No, I think I remember the way. I should be there in ten minutes."

"All right, just come on up." She said before hanging up, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

A light knock on the door accompanied by Bart's rapid staccato barks, alerted Katie that Randy had arrived. She smoothed her hair once before going to answer the door, absentmindedly reprimanding Bart to cut it out.

She swung the door open and laughed. "Ignore the dog, he only thinks he's vicious." She said before looking up at the man leaning casually against her doorframe.

She felt her throat go dry. He was the kind of man who drew eyes and provoked female fantasies. His looks weren't the polished ones of say Brad Pitt, but he was tall, rangy and all but screaming sex appeal. They were more dangerous than glamorous good looks of a movie star. His blue eyes hit hers like a lightening, sending an electric charge through her system. He was a man who knew exactly who he was, how attractive he was and was comfortable with all of it. He had an intimidating, almost arrogant presence and she was taken aback by how unnerved she was.

"Hi." His grin was smooth, disarming. "You must be Katie, I'm Randy."

"Nice to meet you." She shook his offered hand, and then blushed when he lifted it to his lips and brushed them over her knuckles. "Come on in." She managed to say once regaining her composure.

"The place looks great." He took a moment to study it. "You have better interior decorating skills than I do."

She chuckled, relaxing a bit. "Thanks. Bart and I like it."

"Bart huh?" He bent down to giving the dog a quick scratch behind the ears. "You're a good dog, aren't you, Buddy?"

"The best." She said with a voice full of affection. "My only real companion at the moment."

"Only?" Randy repeated, glancing up at her curiously. "Surely a woman as attractive as you has a boyfriend somewhere right?"

She struggled not to blush again. "No actually. I've been single for a while. It's just Bart and I."

Randy seemed to digest this information and tuck it away for later use. "Well, color me shocked then. So what is it you do, Katie?"

"I work at an Animal Shelter, helping abandoned animals find homes and all." She explained. "It's how I met Bart and he tricked me into bringing him home."

Randy grinned. "Smart dog." He said, scratching his ears again.

"So the Landlord told me when I got this place, that you moved due to your career taking off. Are you an actor or something?" Katie asked.

Randy chuckled. "Acting is a part of what I do, certainly, but I'm no movie star. I'm a professional wrestler." He said. "Family tradition. I work for the WWE."

"Oh." She got a mental image of him wearing those tiny little trunks and decided it was far from a bad thought.

"You should come to a show sometime." He suggested. "They're fun. And I could get you tickets."

She smiled at him. "I might just do that."

They spent another twenty minutes just talking like they were old friends. When he finally gathered up his old mail and went to leave, he stopped and looked at her for a moment. "Katie?"

"Yes?" She glanced up at him hopefully, not wanting him to leave anymore than he did.

"Can I see you again?" He asked.

She wanted to squeal and do a happy dance then and there, but decided against it. "Yes. When?"

His answering grin lit up his whole face. "How about right now?"

She nodded eagerly and reached for her coat.

He shook his head in wonder before laughing. "Do you believe in fate."

She said, "Yes."

* * *

_She moved into my old apartment_

_That's how we got this whole thing started_

_She called and said that I had mail, waiting there for me_

_I told her I would come and get it_

_How could I know in just a minute_

_That I'd be standing face to face_

_With my own destiny_

_Oh, and we sat there talking just like we were old friends_

_Oh and I asked her, could I see you again_

_She said yes_

_I said wow_

_She said when_

_I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_And I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes

* * *

_

Time flew by quickly for both Katie and Randy after that. While Randy traveled a lot on tour with the WWE, his heart was always at home with Katie. In his mind, loving Katie was just like breathing, a necessary part of living. He thought of nothing else but her when he was on the road and was always impatient to get home after a show.

And then one night, he had taken her out to dinner on their one-year anniversary. They were simply enjoying each other's company, staring into each other's eyes, when Randy said something that took them both by surprise.

"Will you marry me?" He said without thinking, before his eyes widened in shock.

Katie gasped, her mouth dropping open. After a moment she beamed at him, love filling her eyes. "Yes!"

"Wow." Randy breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"When?" Katie squealed.

Randy signaled for the check. "How about right now? Love can't wait."

"Randy, I love you but I don't want to get married in Vegas." Katie chuckled.

"Who said anything about Vegas? I'm calling the airport from the car, two tickets to Hawaii." Randy said, passing the waiter his credit card.

"What about our family and friends?" She asked, her eyes softening when he remembered her dream wedding.

"We'll call them too. They'll meet us there." Randy grinned rakishly at her. "I don't want to wait any longer than necessary to marry you. Come on, Katie, do you believe in fate?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the exit.

And so, they called the airport, preacher, family and friends, and nothing's been the same since she said yes.

* * *

_The days flew by just like a fast train_

_And nothing else has been on my brain_

_Except the thought of how she makes me_

The man I want to be

_She's the one I want for a million reasons_

_Loving her is just like breathing_

_It's easy and it's obvious she was made for me_

_Oh then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

_Oh when I popped the question much to my surprise_

_She said yes_

_I said wow_

_She said when_

_I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_And I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes

* * *

_

**A/N: This was written for one of my best friends Katie, who is head of heels in love with Randy Orton. So Katie, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted it to come out perfect. Not some half-assed quick write up. My inner perfectionist wanted it to be perfect lol. So enjoy! Love you! :)**


End file.
